Various applications are possible in this context, in particular for immobilization purposes in medical and paramedical applications, for protective purposes in sport and for use in the production of shoes.
In the fields of application of orthopaedics, physical rehabilitation and sports medicine large amounts of plaster are still being used. Furthermore, in this context as in radiotherapy and radiology, a whole series of immobilization and fixation materials are employed such as thermoplastic plate materials and thermosetting bandaging materials.